Charlie Djurisk
WIP! AND TRIGGER WARNINGS!! Charlie Djurisk is the son of the married couple comprised of the handsome Prince and the youngest Princess of three daughters, whom are now queen and king, from the Swedish folktale "The Lame Dog". Character Personality Out of anything, Charlie is definitely aggressive. He takes most things very seriously, but is hardly a serious person himself. He gets angered quite easily, and holds grudges a lot of the time. His patience is pretty shallow, and he gets annoyed with people quickly, especially if your causing him to lose. Charlie never wants to lose. He is competitive, and an asshole about it. It's on his mind regularly, but his parents are just happy that he wants to do his best. But, that's just not it. He doesn't want to do his best, he wants to be the best. He develops low and poor assumptions and thoughts of a person if they cause him do anything less than the greatest. Charlie is a very humorous boy, his most common form of humor is sarcasm. Although, if you cease to understand the joke, he either ignores you or gets annoyed with your ignorance. But, be warned, he has a very inappropriate sense of humor at that. Although it my be funny to his friends, others can find it quite disturbing. One of the things he finds the funniest is pretending to be gay. He basically treats everyone like they're less than him. If your not already on good terms with Charlie, and piss him off for whatever reason, he's gonna treat you like the world's biggest retard, and laugh at your failure. The only reason Charlie isn't the most hated boy in the school is because he's attractive and popular, not to mention being born into royalty. He's not actually that bad, but really only if your popular and attractive, such as him. Other than that, your nothing to him except for a big stupid joke. Deep inside, he wonders if people ever actually care for him. He doesn't care about what people think about him, but is unsure if anyone ever truly enjoys being around him. Charlie sometimes presumes that the only reason he has friends is because he's popular, attractive, and amazingly athletic which is probably true cuz he's an asshole. But, because of this, he doesn't feel comfortable openly expressing meaningful feelings about people, not sure if they feel the same way. But it takes more than strength to win. Charlie is also very quick-witted and strategic. He knows exactly what to do, how to do it, and when. He is always acutely aware of what he is trying to do and is always sure to prepare for it accordingly. He stays on top of his schoolwork and sports with less struggle because of this, and sees himself as smarter than most in his grade level. He comes off as such, showing a great understanding of the coursework, and a strong vocabulary makes his intelligence intimidating. But, in all reality, he has a low intellect of moral and usually reacts in apathy and simply laughs, or gets aggressive. Any kind of important emotion doesn't show to clearly from Charlie. Any sort of pain seems as if it is irrelevant and only temporary to Charlie. An apology from him is extremely rare, and he will usually find the predicament humorous. It is to say that Charlie's intelligence is very unbalanced, his wits leaning towards physical and academic smarts, and almost no signs of emotional smarts. Well, part of Charlie's overblown ego comes from the fact that he believes himself superior because he is more than human, his shape shifting abilities thus making him better than a simple human. With an animalistic touch to his character, he is naturally strong and fast, with as humans having to be willing to work harder for such a physical position. Charlie simply feels as if he was born in a higher position than most because of his powers. Without much attention from his parents, Charlie is free to do pretty much anything. As long as he brings home proof that he's been doing well in school and his extracurricular activities, his parents don't worry much about anything else. That means Charlie can get away with all the unacceptable things that he does, especially because he's taught himself to forge his parents' signatures almost perfectly. That's right, Charlie frequently texts in class, talks back to authority, verbally bullies others, amongst other things, and his parents know nothing about it. Appearance Charlie is very attractive and taller than almost every student in Ever After High. He has very masculine features, and some muscle from all the sports he does and his amazing athletic ability. He has short curly hair, which is shorter on the sides, and chestnut brown. His eyes, chocolate brown, are smaller than most, and his nose is pretty large, but nice and straight. His color scheme is greys/blacks, dark yellow, and green, with the exception of the blue jeans he will usually wear when he's not partaking in some kind of sport. His accessories are usually gold, because of the excessive amounts of gold objects that fill whole rooms in his castle back home. Sporty shoes are usually what Charlie goes for, so he can always be prepared for a good workout. Hobbies & Interests Bookball TBA Wrestling TBA Story The Lame Dog TBA Relationships All will be expanded on!! There are still some relationships I need to add :| Family TBA Friends He actually has these lmao Cherry Red -- TBA Alto Lute -- Acquaintances Angeline Patchwork (Patchworks Inc) -- The only reason these two met is because they were placed in classes together: Literature and Grimmnastics. Charlie notices that Angie is very passive and hesitant, and almost fearful when around him, and eventually used it as a way just to mess with her. He purposefully yells at her to make her doubtful, and just yo watch her jump at the sound of his voice. He treats her as dumb and ignorant, and joins in when a stupid predicament comes up with Angie, just to get on her nerves. Charlie openly laughs at Angie's frustration, and uses her fairly small and weak comebacks just to add on to Angie's frustration. But, the strangest thing he finds in Angie is that as their encounters would begin, she would be smiling and enjoying herself until anything bad happens. Angie actually tries to talk to him normally, rarely, but he just comes up with a way to put her down or annoy her. Some days, he simply tries too hard to upset her, and it's pretty obvious. Enemies Jacali Latrans -- Cali pisses him off. Very. Much. TBA Desdemona Schicksal -- Also pisses him off thinks she's really annoying and disturbing, especially when she distracts bookball practice TBA Theron Qoph -- TBA Romance Charlie usually doesn't take most dates seriously and isn't fully at terms with his own sexuality, don't blame the guy. Actually, blame him all you want. When in doubt, blame Charlie. Dainty Kissington -- Had a date with her once, but Charlie was afraid to call it a date because his friends would overreact about it. TBA Gallant du Lac -- Another one of Ever After High's pretty, popular boys, naturally one of Charlie's friends. Gal asked if Charlie wanted to hang out once, assuming he was gay. They had a good time that evening, but Charlie was under the impression that it was "just bros hanging out". Pretty soon after, Gal asked Charlie if he wanted to go on another date, which Charlie immediately got pissed off about. He was actually pretty annoyed that Gal had thought that he was gay, but he continued being his friend, simply letting it slide. In the end, it wasn't that big of a problem at all, and Charlie didn't really care. Gal came to be one of Charlie's closest friends, to the point that Charlie actually started to gain feelings for him. Charlie actually, at that point in time, was the one who went to ask Gal if they could "hang out sometime". Charlie would never admit that he was actually dating a guy to anyone except for Gal, honestly. Especially not after making fun of gays. So, both have decided to keep tier relation ship a secret, so Charlie doesn't embarrass himself, and because Gal doesn't want his parents to know about his interest in guys. Charlie tries to pretend to still make fun of gays and treat Gal like he was anybody else Charlie feels free to be himself entirely around Gal, and is one of the only people in Charlie's life that Charlie doesn't worry about if they truly enjoy his company or not. He loves Gal very much, but Charlie, as mentioned above, has trouble comfortably telling his feelings to people. Even so, Charlie really does like Gal, and is very happy that they are together. Trivia *Djurisk means brute/beastly/animal in Swedish. *Charlie the 9th most popular Swedish name, and the pet form of Charles, relating to the dog element in his story. Gallery Welcome to the trash gallery and soon to be home of tons of Charllant ship art 0 3 0 Btw my digital art is sucky lol SkypePhoto 20161027 200930.jpg|"@ Gallant" SkypePhoto 20161027 200939.jpg|CCCHHHAAARRRLLLAAANNNTTT CHARLIE IS SMILING.png|hey this digital art actually came out good and I'm proud of it Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaarlie.png|ON A DATE @gal thank you zena omg I luv,,,, A boyo and his leon.jpg|Charlie be a lion with his boyo Credits Thanks to Caide who basically picked the story <33 rlly tho thank you~ Category:The Lame Dog Category:Male Category:Patchworks Inc Category:Characters Category:Swedish Tales Category:Bisexual